Olympus mju Stylus Epic
by the other Martin Taylor . }} An Epic Series of mju Cameras by Daniel Mouton . }} The Olympus µmju: series of cameras were fully automatic compact cameras made by Olympus, starting in 1991. It was an immensely successful range, with 20 million models sold in the first ten years of productionSales graph and awards site for mju series. The key selling points of mju cameras were the small size, accurate focusing, well-balanced flash exposures, and (starting with the mju-II) weatherproof finish. Most of the models could fit inside a soap dish. µ''' is a Greek letter that is used in science to mean "micro". "Mju" is pronounced to rhyme with "pew". Most mju camera bodies have a characteristic convex frontside, evolved from the Olympus XA which was a revolutionary design for its era, but all mjus have autofocus. The cameras (which have won numerous awards for design and functionality) are switched on by shifting the lens cover aside. The mju range was extended in the digital era, so that Olympus can continue to use its well-known brand for its digital compacts. by uwekulick . }} In the US, the mju range was originally called '''∞ Stylus (∞ representing "Infinity", a name previously used by Olympus in the US), with later models denoted ∞ Stylus Epic. Below is a chronological list of all known 35mm mju models, with their Stylus/Epic equivalents and lens specifications included where known. Notes: * DELUXE or DLX usually, but not always, indicates a Quartzdate version was available. * VF indicates a model with an extra bright "visual finder" that blacks out (like an SLR) to indicate the shot has been taken. This was supposed to be useful for noisy locations. * The mju II series ran concurrently with the original mju range from 1997 and did not necessarily replace it. Original mju series (∞ Stylus) by Timmy Toucan . }} * Olympus µ[mju:] (aka Stylus, 3-element 35mm/3.5, 1991) * [µ|Olympus µ[mju: LIMITED]] (metallic silver, 50,000 produced, 1991) * [µ|Olympus µ[mju: PANORAMA]] (35mm/3.5, 1992) * [mju ZOOM 70|Olympus µ[mju: ZOOM (PANORAMA)]] (aka Stylus Zoom, 35-70mm, 1993) * [mju ZOOM 70|Olympus µ[mju: ZOOM 70 DELUXE]] (35-70mm) * Olympus Stylus 80 (38-80mm) (flash doesn't pop up, no apparent mju version) by RaúlM. . }} * [mju ZOOM 105|Olympus µ[mju: ZOOM 105 (DELUXE)]] (aka Stylus ZOOM 105, 38-105mm, with aspherical and ED glass elements, 1995) * Olympus µmju: ZOOM 115 (DELUXE) (aka Stylus ZOOM 115 (DLX), 38-115mm, 1997) * Olympus µmju: ZOOM 130 (38-130mm, 1997) * [mju ZOOM WIDE 80|Olympus µ[mju: ZOOM WIDE 80 (DELUXE)]] (28-80mm, 1998) * [mju ZOOM 140|Olympus µ[mju: ZOOM 140]] (aka Stylus Zoom 140, 38-140mm, 1998) * [mju ZOOM 140|Olympus µ[mju: ZOOM 140 DELUXE]] (38-140mm, colour-balanced flash, 1999) * [mju ZOOM 140|Olympus µ[mju: ZOOM 140 VF]] (2000) (38-140mm, like Deluxe, but with temp VF blackout, 2000) mju II series (∞ Stylus Epic) * [mju II|Olympus µ[mju:-II]] (aka Stylus Epic (DLX), 35mm/2.8, 1997) (Regarded as a modern classic. 3.8 million sold.) by ishoothorizon . }} * [mju II|Olympus µ[mju:-II LIMITED]] (35mm/2.8, marked 10 million µ Series cameras sold, 65,000 produced, burgundy colour, 1998) * Olympus µmju:-II ZOOM (38-80mm, 1998) * [mju II ZOOM 80|Olympus µ[mju:-II ZOOM 80 (PANORAMA)]] (aka Stylus Epic ZOOM 80 (38-80mm) * [mju II ZOOM 115|Olympus µ[mju:-II ZOOM 115]] (aka Stylus Epic ZOOM 115, 38-115mm) * [mju II ZOOM 80|Olympus µ[mju:-II ZOOM VF]] (aka Stylus Epic ZOOM 80 DLX/DELUXE, 38-80mm, 1999) * [mju II ZOOM 115|Olympus µ[mju:-II 115 VF]] (38-115mm, bright viewfinder, 2000) * Olympus Stylus Zoom 150 (QD) (mju version unknown) * Olympus µmju:-II 170 (VF) (aka Stylus Epic ZOOM 170 (DELUXE), 38-170mm, switches between passive and active AF, "Visual Finder" for noisy environments, 2001) * Olympus µmju:-II 110 (38-110mm, bright viewfinder, 2001) Flagship Metal model * [µ mju:-V METAL|Olympus µ [mju:-V]] (aka Stylus Select 105, 38-105mm, world's smallest 3x zoom, smooth metal body, 2002) mju III series (∞ Stylus Epic) * Olympus µmju:-III WIDE 100 (aka Stylus Epic WIDE 100, 28-100mm, three types of exposure sensor, 2002) * [mju II ZOOM 115|Olympus µ[mju:-III 115]] (38-115mm, 2003) * Olympus µmju:-III 120 (aka Stylus Epic 120, 38-120mm, f/5.6-12.6, 8 elements in 7 groups, 2003) * [mju III 150|Olympus µ[mju:-III 150]] (aka Stylus Epic 150, 37.5-150mm, f/5.1-f13.3, 8 elements in 7 groups, featured "skin tone" mode, last mju sold in Japan, 2003) * [mju III 80|Olympus µ[mju:-III 80]] (aka Stylus Epic 80 (DLX), 38mm-80mm, f/4.5-8.9, 5 elements in 4 groups, final 35mm mju, 2004) References Links * Partial chronicle of the mju series in Official Olympus History on Olympus Global. * Final mju III models on Olympus Imaging Japan. * At www.collection-appareils.fr : ** Olympus Mju II ** Olympus Mju II 115 ** Olympus Mju II zoom 80 ** Olympus Mju II zoom 80 ** Olympus Mju III 120 ** Olympus Mju Zoom 105 ** Olympus Mju Zoom 35-70 ** Olympus Mju-1 ** Olympus Mju-1 Limited ** Olympus Mju-115 ** Olympus Stylus ** Olympus Stylus Epic * Video Manuals by Shawnee Union ** Stylus ** Stylus Epic DLX Category:Olympus Category:M Category:Viewfinder Category:35mm film Category:Autofocus